


The Problem with Nicknames

by tokyojunk



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Humor, M/M, Trolling, Trolltetsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyojunk/pseuds/tokyojunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old man finally listened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tiger and Bunny fic. Hope I do these dorks justice. It's based on an unfilled prompt off a dead kinkmeme. Enjoy.

It started innocently enough.

“Hey Barnaby, wanna get drinks?”

It gave the younger man pause. Barnaby wasn’t unsure if he heard him right. “Excuse me?”

Kotetsu looked up from his phone. “Antonio. Drinks. Fire Emblem touching Antonio’s butt…yours if you aren’t careful. Wanna join?”

He stalled a reply as he busied himself with his shoes. He probably heard him wrong the first time.

“No thank you.” He did _not_ feel like being groped tonight.

“Alright then, you’re missing out,” the older man chuckled. He went back to his phone, probably texting a reply to Antonio that he was on his way. After passing by Barnaby, the man turned and grinned, raising a hand up in farewell.

“Good work today, see ya Barnaby!”

This made the blond look up. He opened his mouth to say something, specifically to ask the old man _why_ , but Kotetsu was out before he could form the words. He frowned, getting the rest of his things together and zipping up his white leather jacket. It wasn’t a big deal, really. It just meant the old man finally listened.

* * *

 

“Hey Barnaby, can you explain…”

The young hero blinked. It took him a second to register that the person talking was Kotetsu and another to realize that he’d been staring. The older man raised a confused brow.

“Barnaby?”

“Sorry,” he shook his head, shedding the annoying thought of his name coming out of a certain person’s mouth. “What is it Kotetsu?”

A tanned hand drew attention to a section of the form. “This part right here.”

Barnaby read it over, trying his best to skim the important bits while ignoring how close the other man stood behind him. He explained the directions carefully, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose while doing so. It developed recently into a nervous habit whenever he found himself suddenly too close to Kotetsu.

“Thanks Barnaby,” The man beamed, a crooked smile that made Barnaby’s ears flare up with heat.

Barnaby went back to his own work, unsure how to feel. He was just really confused. It wasn’t that it bothered him, he just needed to know _why_ Kotetsu was doing this. His mind ran through all the possibilities, checking off instances where he might’ve said something upsetting or offensive. But he came up with nothing.

His eyes meandered from his computer screen to steal a peek at the other hero who was busy typing with two fingers. He almost wanted to snort at the image but smirked instead, amused by how determined Kotetsu looked. Sensing his gaze, the older man looked up and smiled a goofy grin that made Barnaby’s throat feel tight.

The fair haired hero quickly averted his gaze, focusing on his work because he already wasted so much time thinking about something that wasn’t a problem to begin with. Kotetsu wasn’t upset with him and honestly, it didn’t bother him in the slightest. It was about time the old man stopped with the stupid nickname.

* * *

 

“Something wrong handsome?”

Barnaby breathed out, finishing a rep on the peck deck machine.

“Nothing is wrong,” he said, watching Kotetsu casually talking to Antonio, who was on the treadmill. The man had the habit of exercising his mouth more than his body sometimes.

Nathan followed his line of sight and smirked. Barnaby started another rep on the machine.

“Trouble in paradise?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He breathed in and out. Carefully counting how long to hold each breath all the while staring intently ahead. It just so happened that Kotetsu was in his line of vision. It wasn’t like Barnaby was glaring daggers at him trying to figure out why the old man was suddenly acting different.

“It isn’t healthy to bottle things up. Maybe you should try talking to him.”

“And say what exactly?”

“That you miss him calling you a certain name,” Nathan said a little too amused for Barnaby’s taste.

“You’ve noticed.”

“Who hasn’t? You’ve been his precious bunny since day one of your partnership.” His voice dropped, sultry in its tone. “It’s his special little pet name for you.”

Barnaby fought the heat rising to his cheeks. He wasn’t his pet. He was his partner. His equal. “It’s annoying,” he grit, letting out a breath as he exhaled.

“I’m sure it was never meant to be. Though who knew you’d get this worked up over a little nickname. ”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” He counted the last of his rep and stood up, toweling the sweat off his face.

A thin pink eyebrow raised. “Oh?”

“I’m glad he’s done calling me that,” he said, heading off.

Nathan watched the young hero go, an amused smirk on his lips. “Whatever you say, handsome.”

* * *

 

He slammed the locker door shut with a little more force than he meant to. Honestly, he _did not_ care whether or not Kotetsu still called him Bunny. It seemed the older man got tired of the nickname and decided to call him by his real name like the rest of the world, like everyone else.

The blond frowned.

Kotetsu wasn’t everyone else.

The man was in his own category. Despite his one hundred power dwindling down to a minute, he still wanted to be a hero. He was a man willing to risk his life for someone else no matter the circumstances. He always saw the good in people and never let his popularity (or lack thereof) get to his head. Being a hero meant something to Kotetsu. It meant saving lives, it meant making painful sacrifices. He was selfless to a fault. He had the habit of downplaying his achievements, preferring people to see him as some bumbling idiot to throw off attention. Hell, he’d even sacrifice his own point gain if it meant more points for Barnaby, knowing how important points were for the rookie early in his career. He wouldn’t have gotten the King of Heroes title without him.

Thinking back, Barnaby wished he listened more, paid attention more to his partner. The man was an example of what a hero should be. Kotetsu had a passion, a drive to protect Sternbild. It wasn’t his duty, it was his life. The young hero couldn’t help but respect that…admire that—take those building blocks and use them to become a better man himself.

So no, Kotetsu wasn’t everyone else. He didn’t want him to be.

“Ah! Barnaby!”

The blond came down from his thoughts to see Kotetsu. The man scratched the back of his head, smiling.

“Sorry! Didn’t notice you were ther–”

Something in Barnaby snapped. “What is your problem? Are you doing this on purpose?” Once the questions started they didn’t stop. “What is your angle here? Are you doing this to make me upset? Do you think this is funny?” He asked, cornering the man into a locker.

“I’m sorry!”

Kotetsu shrank down and a sudden blue light transformed him into Ivan?

Uh…

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you Barnaby!”

Barnaby stood back, giving them enough space to breathe as he tried to make sense of what just happened. “Why were you Tiger?”

“Oh, well…” Ivan looked away, though Barnaby could see his cheeks pink a bit. “I sometimes transform into Tiger and give myself pep talks in the mirror,” he laughed uneasily. He looked down at his hands, twiddling his fingers.

“He’s just so good at making me feel nice you know?” he said looking up at Barnaby. “He always knows what to say and it really makes me happy whenever he does it. He’s just an awesome guy.” Barnaby raised an eyebrow, suddenly not liking Ivan’s overly admiring tone when he spoke about Kotetsu.

“B-but I am truly sorry if I did upset you. I promise I won’t transform into Tiger anymore,” he paused. “…around you.”

Barnaby sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The last thing he wanted was to upset Ivan or limit his abilities—no matter how irked the thought of Kotetsu giving the young man private pep talks made him.

“No, it’s my fault for not spotting the difference between you and the real one,” he said, his tone light, friendly.

Ivan looked up, eyes widening in awe.

“That must mean I’m getting better at it!”

“Again, it was my fault. So let me apolo–”

“No!” Ivan cut him off. “Actually, you helped me out. Just now–I forgot that he calls you Bunny right?”

Before Barnaby could speak the blue light shined over to reveal Ivan in his Kotetsu form.

“Thanks Bunny!” Ivan said, his voice identical to Kotetsu’s in every way and Barnaby closed his eyes as it washed over him in a wave of relief that let him know that all is right in the world. Things were going to be okay.

“Are you ok?”

Barnaby opened his eyes, his cheeks flaring with heat. He adjusted his glasses up the bridge of his nose, clearing his throat. “Yes. You did fine.”

“Really?!” Ivan-Kotetsu grinned. “I’ll keep the nickname in mind! Thanks Bunny!”

Ugh. He felt his knees go weak.

Thankfully, Ivan transformed back to normal, a grateful smile on his lips.

“I’m forever in your debt. Thank you for helping me improve my ability,” he said bowing.

Barnaby didn’t think he helped that much and went to tell the younger man just that when the real Kotetsu made an appearance.

“Hey Barnaby!”

Barnaby’s eyebrow involuntarily twitched.

* * *

 

The twitch stayed with him well into the afternoon.

“Hey, Barnaby…”

The blond’s forehead twitched.

“…are you okay?

“I’m fine Kotetsu,” the young hero said a bit strained.

“You sure? You look upset.”

“I’m not.”

A shrug. “Whatever you say, Barnaby.”

He wanted to wince. It felt like a jab to the chest.

He need to focus on his work. It was the only way to not let the old man get to him. But Kotetsu didn’t seem interested in working on the mountains of paperwork that were on his desk. Instead, he looked bored, bobbing a pencil on his upper lip. The image of him wouldn’t be so distracting if not for the way he pursed his lips.

“Say, Barnaby.”

Ignore him. Focus on work.

“Barnaby.”

He’ll go away.

“Bar-nah-bee.”

He’s doing this on purpose. Don’t let him _rule_ you.

“Barn—”

“WHAT?!”

His outburst even stopped the secretary from typing, looking up at the pair with a disgruntled look.

Silence soon followed as well as a heated embarrassed blush on the younger hero’s cheeks.

Kotetsu leaned forward, putting a hand on the side mouth for secrecy. “Are you upset?” He whispered.

Barnaby sighed and the secretary rolled her eyes and went back to work.

“No. Why would I be upset?” He whispered back.

“Well you just yelled.”

“Because I was _annoyed_ ,” he replied, tight.

“Oh…” As if it dawned on the man. He dropped his hand and straightened up. “Was I annoying you?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry Barnaby,” Kotetsu chuckled. “This old man can’t take a hint sometimes. You have to be blunt with me or else I can’t do or _say_ anything you want me t–”

The familiar ring of their call bracelets cut his sentence short.

“ _Bonjour_ heroes!”

Agnes explained a hostage situation at a bank robbery gone wrong.

“Guess we got work to do.”

Barnaby nodded and followed the man out. The call to action made Barnaby forget if only for a little while. After all, they were heroes and saving lives was what they were meant to do.

* * *

 

It went on for a full week.

And though he denied it getting to him, it had in small ways—delayed reactions to his name being called, a sudden strangeness when the unspoken intimacy they shared had completely vanished. It turned his world upside down and changed the way he approached Kotetsu. He was guarded, a bit unhappy and a lot more snippier than usual. The other heroes probably noticed, but none were brave enough to confront that sort of beast. They left him alone for the most part and let Kotetsu take the brunt of his ire since the older man was used to it. He read and spoke Barnaby well enough to know how to deal. But nothing changed. Kotetsu just kept on calling him Barnaby and the younger hero kept on brooding.

There were a couple of times where he baited Ivan into transforming into Kotetsu, the mimic hero oblivious to Barnaby’s intentions. That was until Nathan walked in on them and began mmhm-ing with a raised brow and amused pink lips. That pumped the brakes on his ‘Bunny’ fix real quick as he couldn’t afford Nathan to go and blab about it to the rest of the heroes, especially Kotetsu.

What was the old man trying to prove? Barnaby thought as he looked out into the city.

The night air was cool and crisp. The city blazed with lights. He was on the roof of the Apollo media building brooding. His elbows rested on the railing, as he thought about his options. He didn’t know why Kotetsu was doing it, but he wanted him to stop. He just wanted things to go back to normal.

“There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Barnaby stood up, surprised to see Kotetsu come through the roof door. “I was wondering if you wanted to do a late dinner.”

“Are you upset with me Kotetsu?” Barnaby asked, going for the blunt approach.

“What? Why would I be upset?” The man asked, confused as he walked up to Barnaby.

“It’s just…” _you’ve stopped calling me Bunny._ ” …you’ve been different.”

“Really?” The man scratched at his beard. “How so?”

Barnaby stared at him for a couple of seconds, a little irked that the man didn’t see it. But then again, Kotetsu was always oblivious when it mattered. He chewed on his bottom lip before spitting it out in a hurried jumbled mess. “Youdon’tcallmebunnyanymore.”

Kotetsu blinked, lost. “What was that?”

The blond’s cheeks flared. “ _You keep calling me Barnaby_ ,” his voice clipped.

“Oh…” Kotetsu said, almost disappointed in the revelation. If punching was an acceptable way of communicating, Barnaby would be mighty fluent with Kotetsu’s face right now.

“But isn’t that your name?”

“It is, but you normally call me Bun—”

Barnaby froze at the sight of Kotetsu’s mouth forming a mad almost lecherous grin. And there it was, the moment Barnaby wanted to kick Kotetsu into the stratosphere.

“You asshole!”

Kotetsu couldn’t hold it in anymore, laughing like a crazed maniac. Barnaby shoved him, anger and embarrassment flushing his cheeks, but the older man caught his hands, intertwining their fingers in a clasp. It became a match to see who was stronger, who dominated while one roared with rage and the other laughed like a mad man. A small part of Barnaby wanted to give in, crack a smile and maybe laugh with the idiot in front of him. But he didn’t. He knew Kotetsu was infectious, but not this time. His pride wouldn’t allow it after finding out this man had dropped his nickname on purpose.

But it seemed the older man had a trick up his sleeve as he gave way, letting Barnaby go. The younger hero crashed into the older hero’s chest, sending the pair to the floor in a pile of entangled limbs and did Kotetsu always smell this good? He smelled of sweet spice and something else. He was almost lulled by it despite the older man’s rambunctious laughter. He pulled back, fighting it and came nose to nose with the man who made his throat tighten and ears flush whenever he did something as simple as offer him a smile.

Kotetsu had stopped laughing then, letting out a relaxed sigh that Barnaby felt against his lips. It hit him how close they were, so very close, close enough for him to shrink the distance between their lips if he weren’t afraid of the rejection he knew would follow. He could feel the heat work from his cheeks and into his ears as his heart hammered around his chest like it wanted out. He didn’t trust himself to be this close to him. Not when there was this storm of emotions brewing. He needed distance, enough distance to think and be rational again. He needed to be in control.

Kotetsu sat up once Barnaby removed himself, crossing his legs. There was a hint of disappointment on his face though the young hero didn’t know why.

“It’s alright to admit it,” Kotetsu said, seemingly obviously to Barnaby’s disheveled emotional state. “Just say you want me to call you Bunny.”

Barnaby adjusted his glasses, surprised they didn’t fly off in their scuffle. He didn’t say anything, not trusting his nerve. Though that didn’t stop him from glaring at the man sitting in front of him.

“Hey, I was just teasing you. But if I took it too far, I’m sorry.”

Barnaby remained silent. So it was just a joke to him?

“So you thought it was fun to make a fool out of me?” He ground out, getting up. He didn’t like his voice then, it almost gave away how hurt he was.

“What? No!” Kotetsu scrambled up from his crossed legged position, getting into a kneeling position. “I was just teasing you, but it was never meant to be at your expense.” He winced a little, probably feeling the floor injury now that it caught up to him.

“Honestly, you usually hate it when I call you Bunny. You’re always like ‘I’m not Bunny! My name is Barnaby!'” he said doing a poor imitation of Barnaby’s voice.

The blond offered a hand, which Kotetsu gratefully took as the younger man helped him up.

“I do not sound like that,” was his reply.

“I meant trying it. Calling you by your name,” Kotetsu began, dusting himself off. “You always tell me to and since you really hate the nickname.” Kotetsu sighed. “I just wanted to make you happy for once.”

“I never said I did,” Barnaby said quickly, averting his gaze as his cheeks pinked a little.

“What?”

“I said I never said I hated it old man!” he snapped. “Are you so old that you’re hard of hearing?”

Kotetsu grinned again. The same smarmy one from before and all it did was make Barnaby want to _do things_ to him, like punch him in the face or tackle him into the ground and ravage his lips. He was just angrily aroused and confused, it was a lot to process.

“So, uh. We cool?”

Barnaby bit back a bitter snort.

Cool? After the emotional hell he’d been through worried that the status quo was broken? There was a balance to their partnership and if it ever tipped slightly out of bounds, all hell could break loose. People’s lives were at stake. Okay, so the thought might’ve been melodramatic, but still. Kotetsu had the brass to tip their relationship out of alignment in order to prove the ridiculous point that Barnaby liked being called Bunny.

Honestly, the man could be a real idiot sometimes.

A huge idiotic fool with a goofy lovable grin and kissable (sometimes punchable) lips.

_…damn it._

Barnaby needed to glare at the man or else he was going to lose it.

“Bunny?”

The blond turned up his nose and strode right past him. It was the only way to prevent himself from tackling the older man to the ground and having his way with him.

“Bunny!”

Ignore him.

“Buns Buns?”

He was going to kick his ass for that one.

“Come on, don’t be like that.”

Kotetsu should’ve figured out by now that the blond was doing this on purpose.

“BUNNY! I’m sorry! BUNNY!”

Barnaby sort of liked the thin layer of desperation dripping from Kotetsu’s voice.

“Bun-nnnny!” The old man whined.

And all was right with the world. Storming off with Kotetsu in tow, Barnaby couldn’t help his lips turning up in a smirk.


End file.
